Freedom Flyers
The Freedom Flyers are a small part of the army, consistent of 5 teams who contain the absolute elite.The team names are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Omega. Each team holds a number from 10 to 15 members. Each member has follow a very strict and difficult training and has to pass a certain amount of tests after. Most even fail the matriculation or quit during the training because it's too hard. And others cannot pass the final exam which results in only a very few to be selected. And even then they can be denied. Being a Freedom Flyers is the most well paying job in Warfang. However, it is also the most'' dangerous job. Since the Bloody Dawn, only Freedom Flyers are allowed outside the walls. The death rate is high. Armour Each of 5 teams has the same way designed armor, with the only small difference: each armor plate edges is painted into a specific color to indicate the team the member belongs to. * Team Alpha: silver colored edges; * Team Beta: green colored edges; * Team Delta: red colored edges; * Team Gamma: yellow colored edges; * Team Omega: blue colored edges. Members Pre-Bloody Dawn Team Alpha * General Cynder (leader) * Casi Silverscale * Flame Goldcrest * Adelee * Hunter * Nodzilla * Baboush * Guams Team Beta * Fox Phoenixwing (leader) * Blazer Swiftwing Team Gamma * Arta Blackwing * Dorathia Jadenhorn Team Delta * Belokryl Team Omega * Heastah Iceblade (leader) * Isky Blackpaw Post-Bloody Dawn Team Alpha * General Cynder (leader) * Flame Goldcrest * Casi Silverscale * Adelee * Hunter * Nodzilla * Carlos * Baboush * Isky Blackpaw Team Beta * ??? (leader) * Kiwa Groundshaker * Leehn Nightwing * Win'os Team Gamma * Airash Crystaltoe (leader) * Vihr Redbeak Team Delta * Zayin Petaltail Team Omega Objective The main objective of Freedom Flyers is to find and eliminate the dark masters. History Before the Bloody Dawn It was right after the finalisation of the wall around Warfang and the activation of the forcefield that Cynder, who then hadn't gained any status in the army yet, was introduced with the concept of the Freedom Flyers. Even though Casi Silverscale was the one who came up with the idea and name, he had no interest of joining it himself. He just gave Cynder the idea, and she turned it down the first minute she had heard of it. After a few months when Cynder was back on her feet (as she needed to heal from the countless wounds she had obtained fighting with darkers while the wall was being build) she had no idea what to do now and where to start searching for Spyro and Malefor. She consulted Flame, but he was out of options as well. Flame still kept following Ember at that point. His pink companion had just learned about her connection with the throne and wanted to be by her side. Cynder was on her own. So she joined the army. After 3 years they encountered Hunter and a roc named Jeremy; Hunter was badly injured. He claimed that his village had been destroyed by the darkers and that he was the only one who managed to escape. The general of that time, Blackclaw, wanted to kill Hunter, saying that they couldn't use some extra balast. Cynder stood up aganst him to defend Hunter, which resulted into a battle between the two dragons. It didn't go very well for Cynder but just when Blackclaw was about to finish her off, Casi Silverscale threw him off balance with his gravity powers, giving Cynder an opening to strike and eventually win, making her the new general. Casi, appearantly, had a very high rank in the army. And after this event, Cynder desided to agree with his idea. Hunter and Jeremy joined too. Making these four the very first members of the freedom flyers. But Cynder had always questioned Casi's intentions. Why would he just help her and not start up the Freedom Flyers by himself in the first place? Why did he help her? Those questiones have remained unanswered up to this day. When Casi started helping Cynder out, things went much easier. They got their first own team of well trained soldiers. And in the meantime, the two dragons became even more famous. Cynder was the general and Casi stayed right where he was, one rank under her but alwas by her side. He always gave her the advice she needed when making hard decisions. However, Cynder wasn't the only one who had made herself known by that time, Ember had started ruling Warfang by that time. There wasn't much Cynder could do about it, since she had more urgent problems. The general had made some powerful enemies outside the walls. Some were far more dangerous than the others. All she could focus on was making sure Warfang wasn't destroyed before they got the chance to find and defeat the pruple dragons. Flame joined eventually after he had enough of “miss dictator” and after some time with the Freedom Flyers he was even indicated as Cynder's successor in case of... Everything went quite well with the general's team. The team members formed a strong bond with each other, like a family almost. And they went on, step by step, closer to finding the purple's hideout. Until '''that day...' The Bloody Dawn “The name indicates it, doesn't it?” -Flame Goldcrest During an expedition, 5 years ago from the events of Pure Light, team Delta found an enormous army of Darkers and golems on it's way to Warfang. Leading them were no other than the purple dragons themselves. It was the first time they had shown themselves in years, and now they finally did, they were accompanied with Warfang's doom. The whole team was killed instantly except for one member. This Freedom Flyer quickly warned Team Alpha, Cynder's team, but collapsed and died immediatly after. They would not have much time before the biggest dark army in history would strike down to Warfang. Not even the walls and Forcefield would be able to hold them back. It were thousands of them.... The tiny Freedom Flyer teams and specialist warriors would not nearly be enough to hod them back for even a minute. Cynder then made the horrifying realisation that even the whole army and royal guard together would not be enough...So there was only one, terrible option left... “...Letting civilians fight too...” The idea came from the ex-general, Blackclaw, but the respondiblity for it would go to Cynder. Even though she found it a monstrous decision, what choice did she have? Many civilian dragons had been called out for help last minute. And so, two armies found themselves eye in eye. No one knows how they had won this terrible battle. All they knew is that the next morning. The dark army was gone and almost the entire army dead. From the countless soldiers...mothers and fathers who fought that day, less 50 came back. All other freedom flyers but a few from team Alpha were gone. And Cynder was the one who was responsible for all these lives. That's what being a leader is. You are responsible for those under you. For what goes right...and what goes wrong... The battle was named “the bloody dawn”. It started at sunset and ended at dawn full in blood and death. After the Bloody Dawn No one that has survived bloody dawn speaks about it. None of them seem to be fully sure of what had happened. Not even Cynder herself. But most of the survivors joined the army or the freedom Flyers after Bloody Dawn. Even with the many many deaths of friends and family, and the huge dent in the reputation of the team, the Freedom Flyers continued on. They still try to end the war by finding the dark masters. As for the expeditions held by the army..., no normal soldiers or civilians will ever be allowed outside the walls again... for their own protection. After Bloody dawn, only Freedom Flyers were allowed to go out. Gallery Pure_light_freedom_flyer_basic_armor_by_xannador-d8plu60.jpg|Freedom Flyer basic armour Notes Category:Freedom Flyers